Pseudo Civilians
Pseudo Civilians or False Civilians (Pseudomotussistitur sp.) are mercenaries that slide through the map instead of walking. Although they are closely related to the civilians, they carry weapons and can attack. They can be of any of the nine classes. =Movement= The False Civilians are notably slower than the mercenaries of their class, walking at crouching speed. They are uncapable of jumping and swiming or taunting may make them transform into mercenaries. They slide slowly through the map with the standard standing animation (like a mercenary standing still). It is believed that all Pseudo Civilians that are Scouts, Pyros, Heavies, Medics, Snipers or Spies are capable of using the grappling hook. While some Soldiers and Demomans can be able to use the grappling hook, not all of them do. All Pseudo Civilian Engineers that cannot use the grappling hook are known to be very dangerous, because they have full control over a Level 3 Sentry and are capable of making the Sentry shoot where they point, even at non-living targets. A sighting of a soldier Pseudo Civilian maturing and migrating afterwards: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfZ0QbnTzfE =Maturing= Before becoming an adult, a Pseudo Civilian is almost identical to a normal mercenary and only after maturing it is observed the characteristic behaviour of the Pseudo Civilians such as walking slowly without moving their legs. If trying to approach a specimen during the maturation process one must be very careful, since at that moment most creatures will be at a heightened state of awareness known as "thirdperson", which allows them to see even bahind their backs. The maturing process starts with an imature False Civilian observing another one of the same species becoming an adult and trying to replicate the process, this may take various tries for them but once it is done they become mature. Once they learn how to do the process they might keepthat knowledge through death, being able to mature again after respawning without having to learn everything again. The actual process of maturing varies from species to species as follows: * Blast Pseudo Civilians (Pseudomotussistitur volantes): These use a complicated techinique of explosive jumping in which they create an explosion on the ground to propel themselves upward while crouching, they stand up while in the air and crouch again and when they're about to hit the ground they create another explosion beneath them to break the fall. These creatures can be soldiers (Pseudomotussistitur volantes militis), demomen (Pseudomotussistitur volantes demolitione) or engineers (Pseudomotussistitur volantes aedificare) and these creatures can still blast jump even after becoming adults. In theory there can be pyros of this species (Pseudomotussistitur volantes ignus), but that has not been confirmed. * Hook Pseudo Civilians (Pseudomotussistitur homnipover): These creatures need the grappling hook to mature, because they hook themselves to the ground for a few seconds, until, when they are ready, they jump and crouch, in that order but almost at the same time. These creatures keep the hability of using the grappling hook into adulthood and can be of any class. * Airblast Pseudo Civilians (Pseudomotussistitur inerspurpura ignus): These are very rare creatures that have airblasts powerful enough to push them back and recreate the push of an explosion. They jump and crouch and do the same process as Blast Pseudo Civilians, but using their airblast to push them instead of explosions. These can only be pyros and once they become adults they lose the hability of flying using their airblast as propulsion, only being able to use it to break their fall. Category:Scout TF2-nimals Category:Pyro TF2-nimals Category:Engineer TF2-nimals Category:Demoman TF2-nimals Category:Heavy TF2-nimals Category:Sniper TF2-nimals Category:Medic TF2-nimals Category:Spy TF2-nimals Category:Soldier TF2-nimals